This Isn't Happening
by HelenaLeeWay
Summary: GerardxLindsey Way! Gerard and Lynz just got remarried, having a real wedding this time around. After the crazy and drama filled reception, they go home to find someone waiting for them. And that person will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Crash Love-

Gerard's POV:

"Damn you, Toro! You let Mikey kill me!" Bob yelled angrily. The guys were playing COD, and they were being really obnoxious, so my patience was on thin ice.

It was awesome to see Bob again after such a long separation. It had been about a year and a half since the last time I'd seen him. He'd come down to L.A. for a Panic! at the Disco concert and stopped by to hang out for a while.

Lindsey, Bandit, and Alicia walked into the sitting room, watching the guys play Xbox. Lindsey sat next to me and watched me draw for a bit. I was the only one not playing; I'd never really liked the new Xbox games.

When Lindsey sat next to me, I swear I'd seen Mikes smirk, as if someone told a joke or something. I didn't really understand it, but I let it go. Besides, whenever Alicia walked into a room he couldn't keep his eyes off her of more than five seconds.

He had no right to criticize.

"Hey," Lindsey said after a while. "Have you two decided who's to be Gerard's best man for the wedding yet?"

Mikey and Frank looked at each other guiltily. They hadn't decided.

A few months ago Lindsey asked me if we could re-do our vows, and have a real wedding this time around.

I wasn't sure who I should have for my best man, so I went to both Mikey and Frank and told them to work it out.

I didn't wanna hurt anyone, but they couldn't make up their minds either.

Mikey, my brother, my friend, the one I grew up with, and gave me the privilege of being_ his_ best man? Or Frankie, who's always been there for me, no matter what kind of shit I got myself into?

I looked at Lindsey, and she could tell they couldn't make up their minds too.

"How about this then," she said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Mikey can be the best man, and Frank can walk me down the aisle."

They both considered that for a minute, and then Frank said,

"What about your dad walking you down?" he asked.

"My dad's in Scotland. He has no idea what I've been doing since I left. He has no idea I'm in a band, that I'm married, or that I even have a kid."

"WHAT!" I exploded, jumping to my feet.

I know I was being irrational, but she's never told me that she wasn't talking to her parents. I knew she ran away and her parents were mad about it for a while but she'd told me that she and her parents have talked a few times in the past years.

"Well, I guess somebody didn't know..." Alicia commented sarcastically.

*A/N:

Sorry I haven't been posting lately! I've been rewriting this story, I thought it was too much like the old one!

I'll post the next few chapters this week!*


	2. Chapter 2

This Isn't Happening

**Lindsey's POV:**

I could tell that Gerard was pissed; after all, I _had_ lied to him. But I couldn't stand to tell him the truth, family was really important to him.

He shook his head and didn't argue further, although I bet he was planning to ask me about it once everyone left.

The guys continued on playing for a few more hours and ate dinner with us. I could tell all the guys were happy to be back with Bob again.

Bob was really happy to see Lady B again, the last time he got to see her she was one, and he was astounded by how much she's changed.

After everyone left Gerard and I lounged around awhile until Gerard pulled me into the bedroom, telling me he had to show me something.

If this had been Jimmy Urine, the lead singer of our band, I wouldn't have gone, I've had too much experience with him. But this was Gerard, and he respected me.

And he was afraid he'd get me pregnant again. I was a nightmare then.

"I know you haven't been able to find a wedding dress yet," Gerard began. My heart dropped. That was true, I hadn't.

But what was he doing?

"Well, since you can't find one you like, I had one made for you."

"What?" I asked blankly. This wasn't like him.

"Yeah, I had my grandmother wedding dress modified. Ya know, so it would fit you and look more modern. "

"Oh," I said surprised. "Yeah, that be awesome, babe. Can I see it?"

He smiled, happy that I was being optimistic. He led me to the closet and did some digging. A minute later he resurfaced, holding the secondhand dress.

It looked amazing, it was pure white as if it was brand new, there was black lace around the ends and there was a black veil with it. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"Wow," I said softly.

"You like it?" Gerard asked, beaming.

"It's beautiful."

"Cool, I was worried you wouldn't like it. "

'Why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused. "It's amazing."

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm glad you like it, it saves you a lot of time looking for a good dress." His tone was joking but I could tell it meant a lot to him that I liked it.

"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Your welcome, my love."

"Your wife," I smiled and corrected him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerard's POV-**

This is so fucking unreal. The place looked amazing; to me there was no better place to get married.

It was an hour till the wedding and I was walking around the chapel. There were black and red roses strewn all over the place, a huge piano off to one side, and this awesome divider that me and Lindsey would stand in front of while doing our vows.

"Looks good, huh?" said a familiar voice behind me. Lindsey walked up behind me and hugged me from behind.

I turned my head slightly to look at her.

She looked fucking _wonderful. _

She wasn't in the wedding dress yet but she'd done her hair and makeup already. Her blond hair was tied in a loose knot at the back of her head, her bangs falling at the sides of her face.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see you until the time of the wedding?" I asked, slightly bemused.

She just rolled her eyes lazily and said, "Fuck it, I do what I want. "

I couldn't help but smile, sometimes I envied how carefree she was. "What about Alicia and Jamia? Won't they be mad, stupid things like this are important to them?"

"Fuck it," she repeated. "This is _my_ wedding."

I laughed and started to say something but just then Mikes and Alicia came bursting through one of the side doors. Alicia looked livid.

I heard Lindsey groan quietly at my side. Alicia went on a rant about how she was being difficult, but I didn't hear a word of it- I caught Mikey's eye and he was laughing his ass off. I had to be careful not to smile or Alicia would start ranting to _me._

Me and Mikes left to get ready, (Alicia was still ranting as she and Lindsey exited through another door) An hour later, the wedding began.

The wedding went really smoothly, to be honest I wasn't listening at all, I was just eager to kiss her and seal the deal. All the other shit I could care less about.

_FINALLY, _the time came where we repeated after the priest and a few minutes later I got to kiss her.

As we walked down the aisle together I caught her eye and smiled. We both understood each other; we both thought it was a waste of time.

We didn't take pictures, that was a bigger waste of time.

Instead we went straight to the reception. We ate dinner and then Mikes stood to say something.

Everyone got quiet, preparing for a big sentimental speech.

That didn't come.

"Gee," said Mikey, smirking slightly. "You're an awesome big brother, you protected me when I was younger, and I'm happy for you, Lindsey, and Bandit. Take care of B because she's gonna grow up to be beautiful," his smirk was still in place as he continued. "Take care of your wife, because she's something that guys would die for. And most of all," he laughed, "That wedding was a huge waste of time. For god's sake, you're already married!"

Everyone laughed and I got up and hugged Mikey. Everyone else said their shit and it was time to cut the cake.

I grabbed Lindsey's arm as she walked over to where the cake sat. We looked at each other for a minute and at the same time said:

"I'm so shoving cake in your face!"


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: **

**I'd like to dedicate this to my best friend Megan (Magenta), for giving me ideas for my stories. She loves happy, cheerful stories, so let me say this:**

**If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other fanfiction. In this fanfiction, not only is there no happy ending and very few happy things in the middle. This is because not very many happy things happened after the wedding of Gerard and Lindsey Way.**

**And yeah, I stole that from Series Of Unfortunate Events. Owned by Lemony Snicket.**

**And so sorry this is such a long chapter! **

**Now, on to the story! And keep the reviews a comin!***

**Lindsey's POV:**

The wedding was perfect in every single way. But looking back it was a huge waste of time and money, but I guess that doesn't matter, it was fun.

Bandit and Gerard's little cousin, Annie, were the flower girls.

We didn't take pictures; I think Gerard was too lazy to. So we went right to dinner. We ate and talked to Mikey, Frank, Alicia, and Jamia the whole time. Mikey got up and laughed at us for having a wedding when we were already married. Everyone else said their bit and it was time to cut the cake.

I _told_ Gerard I didn't want to smash cake in each other's face but on the way to the cake table I saw him look at Mikey and laugh.

He was gonna do it anyway.

We walked over to the table and cut the cake, I tried to beat him to it, but Gee was too fast for me, the second the cake was in his grasp he threw it in my face. I repaid the compliment.

We cleaned ourselves up and we went to dance with everybody.

Neither of us were dancers so we skipped the slow, romantic stuff. We also changed out of our clothes and switched into tee-shirts and jeans. I didn't like dressing up much.

Me, Gerard and Bandit danced together, then me and Mikes (Gerard and Alicia), Then Gerard and Frank (being the idiots they are) started break dancing. We went around chatting and talking with all our close friends and dancing with relatives.

After a while I tried to find Alicia in all the confusion but I couldn't find her. In the end I found her at the bar, drinking like crazy.

I had no idea where Mikey was, but I know he wouldn't approve of her drinking this much. Alcohol is a touchy subject for the Way brothers. I know Gerard almost begged me to not have a bar for tonight, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Shrugging I turned around to see my friend (and ex) Jimmy, the lead singer of my band, Mindless Self Indulgence.

"Hey," Jimmy said loudly so I could hear him over the music. "You look amazing."

"You better not let Chantal hear you saying that," I teased him, "you know how she gets." Jimmy grimaced. "Where is she anyway?"

"Over getting food or something." He told me blankly.

"You don't really seem to care that much." I noted, grabbing a beer from a passing waiter.

"Not really," He yawned.

"Why? Is everything okay between you two?" I asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine, I'm just happy to shot of her for awhile, she talks nonstop"

I laughed, that was true. She always did the talking for him, whether he liked it or not.

Suddenly, Jimmy moved so fast I thought he just disappeared, but I saw him melt into the crowd of dancing people, shooting a nervous look at a spot over my shoulder.

Chantal came up behind me and poked me in the back. "Hi, Lindsey! Are you having fun?" she chirruped.

She's one enthusiastic piece of shit, I'll give her that. _Way _too cheery.

"Yeah," I smiled, "thanks for coming!"

"No problem," she said, suddenly serious. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Chantie, but let's talk somewhere quieter."

"Good idea!" She was suddenly cheery again.

We walked out of the ballroom where we were having the party and went into the first unlocked room we came to.

"What do ya need, love?" I asked, worried.

Chantal took a deep breath and started.

"Well, it's about Jimmy. He hasn't been himself and he's really jumpy all the time now. I have no idea what's going on with him, he doesn't talk to me, or anyone for that matter, anymore." She gushed.

I was silent for a minute, thinking that over.

"When did this start?" I asked slowly.

"Right after his birthday..."

I knew what she was getting at. She's always thinking Jimmy's cheating on her with me, even though she knows I'm with Gerard.

I was silent, lost in my thoughts. A minute after this C clapped her hands in front of me, to snap me back to earth. She was glaring at me, assuming the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N:**

**The song lyrics I use in this chapter is Revenge by Mindless Self Indulgence (my new favorite song). I recommend you listen to it while reading this.***

**Lindsey's POV:**

Chantal was still glaring at me.

"Really, Chantal, I think you're just over reacting." I said nervously. "I have _no_ interest for jimmy."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she shrieked at me. "THAT IM INSANE FOR BEING JEALOUS OR SOMETHING?"

"No, that's not—"I started, but she cut me off.

"I _know_ he likes you! He tells you all kinds of things that he hasn't even _mentioned_ to me!"

"Jesus, you really are stupid! It's because we're _friends_." I said emphasizing the main point of my defense.

I backed away to the door slowly; Chantal was really building herself up now, she was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

She was insane.

She even looked insane.

Thankfully, Jimmy came into the room. I had no clue what he was doing here but I didn't give a fuck.

"What's going on here?" Jimmy asked, slowly looking between me and Chantal.

"Nothing." C said immediately. She ran over to Jimmy and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya, Lindsey." She said with her gross cheery voice. She walked out of the room and back to the party.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows questionably at me. "Nothing." I repeated after Chantal and left the room after her.

I went back the party, trying not to dwell on what just happened and have fun.

Sadly, that didn't happen.

_This is my revenge…_

To my anger, I came back to the party to see Chantal practically grinding up against Gee!

_I'm a little tease…_

I hid behind a few people so neither of them would see me.

_Watch what I do…_

And what I saw pissed me off to a whole new level.

_Here's a little taste…_

Gerard was enjoying it! He was rubbing against her, and he grabbed her ass! He was either drunk, or he just didn't care. Wetness welled up in my eyes and I had to blink them back.

_Of how it's gonna be from now on…_

Later, after the disgusting grinding.

I hadn't talked to Gee. I couldn't. Not yet. I had to calm down first. At the moment he was dancing with Lady B and Frank, and to my pleasure, well away from Chantal.

I had no idea where the little slut was, and I didn't care.

_This. Is. My. Revenge._

I walked over to get some food and I heard Chantal talking some people behind me. She was fake crying.

_Now I'm gonna say all those bad things about you…_

"Oh, what's wrong Chantal?" asked someone.

"Well… It's Lindsey! I saw her kissing my boyfriend a little bit ago, she said she was going to the bathroom, but I sensed something was wrong and I followed her!" she cried dramatically.

That little bitch…

I ran to find Gerard, if he heard that he'd be crushed. He was as jealous of Jimmy as Chantal was of me.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, and I bumped right into someone.

"Oh, sorry..." I mumbled. I heard the person give an impatient click and I looked up nervously.

It was Gerard.

He clicked impatiently again. His arms were folded; his face was dark and showed nothing but anger.

_I'll make up things so that everyone hates you…_

"Gerard, listen-"I started, but he cut me off.

"No." he said shortly. "I don't wanna hear it. Have fun with Jimmy."

Before I could say anything else he walked away from me and out of the ballroom.

My worst fears were confirmed.

_This. Is. My. Revenge._


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey's POV:

After a while I had no idea where Gerard was. One minute he was talking to Chantal Claret (the singer of the band MorningWood) and the next he's nowhere to be seen.

I saw Frank in the center of the dance floor, dancing with B and I went to join them.

"Hey, Frank, you seen Gee?" I asked over the music.

"No clue saw him talking to Chantal for a minute, but then he stormed off." Frankie said, handing Bandit of to me. (She started squirming when she saw me.)

"Hey man," Frank said after a minute, "If you're wondering where Alicia got to, she's over at the bar—wasted."

I groaned. "Thanks," I said bitterly. Alicia drinks way too much when she can get away with it. It kills me seeing her drink, every time I see her stumbling around drunk I think of Gerard, passes out on the side of the street.

Shaking my head, I made my way over to the bar.

What I saw sickened me. Alicia slumped over the bar, drinking her weight in alcohol.

"Don't worry about it Mikes," said Jamia from behind me. "I got , I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, Jamia. I owe you" I sighed.

"To hell you do!" said teased me. "Guess who has to hold this girls hair back while she's blowing chunks?"

"I definitely owe you." I chuckled.

"Yeah… Go see where Gerard is. I saw him storming off away from Lindsey a while ago."

Everyone's told me the same thing…

I put B down, I was getting tired of holding her, and I made my way out of the ballroom. B followed me.

I found Gerard and Lindsey in the first open door I came to. Gerard was sitting on the arm of an old couch, his back to me.

Lindsey was sitting on the couch facing Gee, her legs crossed. She looked really upset. There were tear tracks running down her face.

Gerard didn't see me come in, but Lindsey did. She stopped talking mid-sentence. Gerard, wondering what was with the abrupt silence, looked around and saw me.

It was like time didn't exist. Me and my brother stared at each other for I don't know how long. Neither of us said anything. Then, Lady B wobbled over to her mother and wrapped herself in Lindsey's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N:**

**This was meant to be extremely short, just saying. Because of the extremely long chapters I've been writing I just kinda slacked off. The next chapter is longer! I promise!****

**Gerard's POV:**

I jumped up after awhile.

"Where are you going?" both my wife and brother demanded of me.

"Nowhere." I said shortly. Without another word I walked to the door and slammed it shut behind me.

Before it slammed I could have sworn I heard a sob from Lindsey.

I was going to kill Chantal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lindsey's POV:**

"Well, this was an eventful night." Gerard commented on the drive home.

"Too true."

It was stressful, and to top it all off, all this shit happened on the most ironic day.

After Gerard stormed off I went to track him down to explain. It wasn't easy, but after awhile I think I got him convinced.

Ever since his grandma died a few years ago Gee has always been protective of himself.

I've always been like that. Except today.

So when I started crying Gerard eased up again

"Chantal's insane," I shuddered, thinking about all the trouble she'd caused for revenge.

"I still think she's out to get you" Gerard chuckled. This entire thing was funny to him now.

"Ugh."

"I think Alicia enjoyed herself, now you see why I didn't want a bar."

"Don't rub it in," I yawned.

After awhile the poor girl got so drunk that Mikey had to take her home early.

Gerard chuckled darkly and we spent the rest of the ride home in silence. Twenty minutes later we drove up to the house.

Gerard went to get the sleeping Bandit out of the back of the car, and I walked up the lamp lit drive to the front door. I kicked open the door, shrugged out of my hoodie, and went to sink into my favorite chair by the fireplace.

The only problem was someone was already sitting in it.

***A/N:**

**Oh don't ya love cliff hangers? Hmm, review and tell me who you think is in the house. Fun fun!***


	9. Chapter 9

***A/N:**

**Dear everyone who thought it was Chantal:**

**Ha! You Iz Wrong! Chantal isn't in the next few chapters, but she won't be forgotten!**

**From this point on this is a very depressing story and it steadily goes downhill from here. Keep those reviews comin loves! Kay, bye! ****

**Gerard's POV:**

We drove home in silence after awhile, lost in our own thoughts.

I couldn't believe what Chantal did for revenge. The part that really pisses me off is Lindsey didn't even do anything to her!

We arrived at home.

I was excited to put Bandit to bed and just curl up on the couch for awhile, I was drained.

Lindsey went to get B out of the car but I stopped her. "I'll get her, darlin'. It's my turn," I smiled. She returned my smile and walked up the drive. She fumbled with the keys, typical, clumsy, Lindsey.

I picked up my baby girl and followed my wife into the house. I went straight to the living room to lay B down while I took off my jacket.

That's when I noticed something was wrong.

Lindsey gave a little cough and I turned around. I saw Lindsey standing by her favorite chair by the fire. With her were three people.

A little girl, probably around the age of ten, was sitting in the chair Lindsey was standing behind. She had dark, curly hair, and for some reason looked really familiar. Almost like she was related to me or something.

The girl was staring at me, like I was a fucking dinosaur or something. It set me on edge.

There was an official looking chick with light brown hair and a bitchy looking stance.

I think I knew what was going on the second I saw Lindsey, I just didn't wanna admit it to myself. _I couldn't.._

Slowly, I looked away from the social worker and looked at the third women, more familiar than anyone else in the room.

She looked exactly the same as she did when I left her. White –blond hair straight and curved around her face.

_Eliza. _

I wanted to run from the room when our eyes locked. Her dark eyes glared into mine. Always smart ass and smirking. Great, I get to feel like a little kid in my own house.

I always hated that about Eliza, she always seemed so superior to me.

Me and Eliza had grown up together. We were best friends and did everything together. She lived just right down the street from me and Mikes. Mikey never liked her; she would always make fun of him.

When we got older we started going out. We were a rocky couple, fighting and hitting each other all the time. I remember my grandma saw me hit her once when I was pissed and drunk, she talked to me and then I started to be kinder.

She wasn't though.

Once My Chem got started Eliza was pissed that I was on the road all the time, we broke up.

Later, during The Black Parade, we got back together. I was happy, and I thought she'd changed, so I trusted her.

I was wrong.

She didn't change. She was as bitchy and bossy as ever. I got depressed again.

Mikey started talking to me a lot more then, he was concerned that I might start drinking again. He helped me through my problems.

I was gonna dump her after awhile, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was walking back to the bus in London when I saw Frank and Eliza twisted together making out.

I was crushed. She cheated on me with my best friend the entire time.

We fought and I haven't seen her since.

"No." I said to the room in general.

"Yes," smiled Eliza. She looked insanely happy.

I tried to catch Lindsey's eye but she was staring into the fire. She looked detached from the rest of us.

"Mr. Way," said the social worker, "I'm Jessica Adkins. As you can see, I'm here because of you and Eliza's daughter, Jade."

"I, uh, didn't know I had a daughter..." I said nervously, picking at my sleeve.

"She was conceived around the time you left Eliza."

"But then she might not be mine!" I said, trying to deny it. As far as I was concerned Bandit was my only daughter. "She slept with a lot of guys." I added, glaring at my ex. The corner of Lindsey's mouth twitched.

"There's no doubt about who the father is." Eliza said stubbornly. "She's yours."

"Okay then… what is she doing here now?"

"She's here because Eliza is no longer able, or allowed, to take care of Jade." Said the Adkins chick, messing with some papers.

"Can't she go somewhere else?"

"She has no other relatives."

Crap. I couldn't see a way around it; we'd have to take her. Lindsey caught my eye and I could tell she understood. She might not like it, I wasn't sure, but she understood I couldn't ditch her now that I knew.

My wife is amazing.

"Eliza's off to rehab tomorrow, we have to get this settled tonight." The social worker said.

"Okay," I sighed. I took Lindsey's hand and eased her into a chair. I sat beside her. It was gonna be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

_*A/N: _

_Wow! Sorry it's been a while! I've been really busy with me and my friend's story! Well, anyway, here's another chapter! Listen to Dark Dreams by Blood on the Dance Floor while reading this, I've had this idea in my head for a while and that song made me find the words for this chapter!*_

Jade's POV:

_All of these dark dreams gotta mean something…_

There was fire, all around me, licking my skin... burning. I turned around and there was blackness, I couldn't see beyond the fire.

_All alone, late at night, when my nightmares come alive…_

The fire suddenly parted and there was a shadowy figure standing feet from me, I couldn't see their face.

_I start to lose all control, tearing at the sheets to save my soul…_

I felt drawn to the shadow figure, like it was someone I knew my whole life.i tried to step closer to them but the flames were so hot that I could even try- I'd have to wait for them to come to me.

_I'm falling down, to the ground; don't understand what is around…_

The shadow figure walked to me, frightened, I closed my eyes. The shadow person knelt down and looked at me.

I was oblivious.

I slowly opened my eyes.

_I'm losing my fucking mind…_

It was my mom.

She looked different, demented. Her pretty blonde hair was whipping around her face, her eyes looked dark and possessed.

_Insecurities are eating me alive…_

"Mom?" I breathed. I couldn't believe she was here! She was here to help me! She did love me…

"Hi, darling," She smiled. Finally, for once, my mom was there for me!

_Beauty star bright, save me tonight…_

Her expression changed suddenly. She looked angry at me. "What the fuck!" she screamed at me as I flinched. "Why do you have to get yourself in trouble all the time**? I don't want you**!"

"But-"

"You ruin everything! You ruined me!"

_Wake up, wake me up…_

Mom pulled a knife out of the pocket of her black leather jacket and stabbed it into the ground. She was shaking.

_All alone, I dream again, can't escape the monsters in my head…_

She was crying? My mom didn't cry…she made me cry..

"God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. I didn't know if she was talking to the demons in her head or to me.

She looked up at me. For a second she looked vulnerable, the next the look of hatred was back on her face.

_They are always behind me, chasing me down a dead end street…_

Mom took the knife out of the ground at looked at me for a long while.

Time didn't exist; we just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Mother and Daughter. Good and Evil.

_All of these dark dreams, they keep haunting me…_

I was paralyzed by fear, my own mom, kill me?

_I don't' know what to do, facing impending doom…_

Agony. That's all I felt next. The blade of the knife slicing into me. Once. Twice. Three times.

I fell to the ground and my mom watched me twitch and wither on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded me and I closed my eyes.

_Wake up, wake me up…_

The thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the only thing that could've brought me peace.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"I'm here, darling," He said. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mhmm…"

"It's fine, I'm here."


End file.
